


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrealistic Sex, but this is fiction and also it's porn, no beta we die like men, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Tenderly Arthur kissed his hair. He liked nothing better than soft Sunday morning sex, and he also knew that Merlin loved cuddles afterwards.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> thanks for being such a great friend 💚💚💚 I love you  
> You deserve a better present than this pwp, but I guess you already got one #guglhupfform XP
> 
> also, Kudos go to my smut write playlist. Guess where the song came from.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Fuck, Merlin, you’re so… so gorgeous. God I love you so much.”

Arthur could feel Merlin’s hot breath on his cheek as he leaned in to kiss Merlin’s neck again, sucking a bruise to his skin while he slowly moved inside of him. As much as he would like to draw out his orgasm, to make this last longer, he already felt his climax building. Merlin beneath him moaned and a shudder ran through his whole body as he came, back arching, his eyes closed, pale skin glowing like marble in the morning sun.

He was beautiful.

That was all Arthur could think of when his own orgasm hit him hard and he buried his face in Merlin’s neck and moaned through the waves of pleasure that overwhelmed him. Merlin beneath him was breathing heavily, still clutching his shoulders, and he felt so good… so alive…

When Arthur’s own heartbeat had calmed a little, he pulled his slackening penis out and his boyfriend into a tight hug. Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s sweaty neck and breathed deeply.

“Love you so much, Arthur,” he mumbled.

“I love you too.” Tenderly Arthur kissed his hair. He liked nothing better than soft Sunday morning sex, and he also knew that Merlin loved cuddles afterwards. So they stayed in bed, kissing and cuddling, and after a while Arthur nearly drifted back to sleep. But then Merlin’s stomach rumbled loudly, and Arthur decided that this was as good a day as any to treat his boyfriend.

He sat up with a yawn. “Stay here. I’m gonna make some breakfast.”

Merlin reached out for him. “No, don’t go. I don’t need breakfast. I need you.”

“Later, all right? I’m hungry, and so are you.”

Merlin pouted, but let go of Arthur and instead snuggled down under the blankets. “But hurry, will you?”

“Sure, you insatiable horny boy.” Arthur gave him a short kiss, picked up his boxers from the floor and put on a t-shirt before he made his way to the kitchen. He had really meant to make something quick, some toast and scrambled eggs maybe, as he didn’t want to let Merlin wait for too long. Not like it also was in his own interest that he got back to bed as soon as possible.

But he didn’t even have to wait that long, because as soon as he had heated the pan he heard the soft tap of Merlin’s bare feet in the hallway and then Merlin turned on a song on his phone. Arthur rolled his eyes.

_“Baby take off your coat… real slow_

_Baby take off your shoes… here I’ll take your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress_

_yes yes yes”_

He felt Merlin’s hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding down his chest, and sighed. While he was actually still trying to fry eggs Merlin slowly opened the bow of Arthur’s apron. His lips were sucking bruises on his neck, and Arthur leaned back against Merlin’s chest and enjoyed it for a moment. Warm fingers slowly finding their way beneath his shirt. A warm tongue licking the nape of his neck. Merlin’s warm breath ghosting over his skin. Arthur stirred the eggs so they wouldn’t burn. In the background Joe Cocker was singing “ _You can leave your hat on_ ”.

_“Go on over there_

_And turn on the light_

_no all the lights_

_Come back here”_

Merlin’s hands were now leaving Arthur’s upper body, slowly crawling into his boxer shorts. His cock noticed this with interest, and Arthur had to bite back a sigh. “God, you’re driving me mad… can you maybe just let me finish frying those eggs? Before I accidentally set the kitchen on fire?”

Merlin wrapped a hand around Arthur’s quickly hardening cock. “You know who else is on fire?” he whispered into Arthur’s ear.

“No idea.” Arthur shook his head, turned off the stove and put the pan on a cool ring. Then he turned around to face Merlin. “So, what do you want to do to me now?”

“First get you out of this horrible apron. Seriously, Arthur, who even wears an apron while cooking?” Merlin pulled it over Arthur’s head and tossed the piece of fabric to the ground.

Arthur grinned at him. “When else would you wear one?” He tried to pull Merlin into a hug, but his boyfriend held him at some centimetres distance to effectively take the t-shirt off of him too. Then, Merlin gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Joe Cocker bawled “ _You give me reason to live, you give me reason to live…_ ” in the background.

“Normal people don’t wear aprons at all,” he told him seriously while his hands once again sought passage into Arthur’s boxers. He pulled his cock out and started to stroke it with more determination while adding: “One day I’ll burn it.”

“Oh c’mon, admit that at least you had fun taking it off – ah!” Arthur threw his head back, closed his eyes and his hands clutched the worktop. Merlin had kneeled down in front of him, taken him in his mouth without any hesitation and started to suck.

Even though they just had had sex a few hours ago Arthur felt his orgasm approaching too quickly for his likening. Merlin was simply too good at blowjobs. He knew exactly where his tongue had to tease Arthur to make him gasp and shudder. Soon one of Merlin’s hand who had formerly rested on his hips moved forward; he started playing with Arthur’s balls but then let go to search for an even more delicate spot.

When he found Arthur’s prostate, gently massaging it from the outside, Arthur knew he would not be able to hold on much longer. Merlin did not only know how to give amazing blowjobs, he also knew exactly what Arthur liked and what he had to do when he wanted to make him come undone in mere minutes. No matter how hard he tried to make this last longer, enjoy it some more, he knew he couldn’t.

Then Merlin started humming around his cock, slight vibrations at the back of his throat that made Arthur see stars. He felt his balls tighten, and he could only moan a hoarse “Merlin!” before he came hard. Merlin continued to suck, drank down every last drop of Arthur’s come and only let go of his cock when he was utterly spent. Then he wiped his mouth, came back to his feet, pulled Arthur into a loving hug and buried his face in his boyfriend’s naked chest.

“That was good,” Arthur said when he could finally breathe normally again.

Merlin just smiled up at him. “Having a great Saturday morning?”

“Oh yes, definitely. Could have done without that striptease song though.” Arthur laughed. “You didn’t even strip.”

“I did strip. You.”

Arthur just snorted.

“Now this is just like you. Always complaining.” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “But I still love you. So much.”

Arthur wanted to answer, but he could only smile into the soft kiss that Merlin gave him, tasted himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. His whole body felt warm and comfortable and he just felt like going back to bed and cuddle Merlin for the rest of the day. Or for the rest of their lives. He did not really care. The eggs in the pan behind them had grown cold by now, but they didn’t care. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! <3


End file.
